A Birthday Wish
by kaara-chan
Summary: It was Tazusa's birthday when she wished for Pete to come back. Pete did come back, but for a reason that God has a plan that something will happen to Tazusa that she will really need his help. Watch out! PeteXTazusa warning: slight horror in one chap.
1. Chapter 1

**-GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE-**

**TITLE: A Birthday Wish **

SUMMARY/PLOT: It's been a year since Pete left Tezusa on earth. Today, she is celebrating her birthday and she made a wish in her 17th candle for Pete to come back... Will her wish come true? Watch out for Pete's comeback... [PeteXTezusa

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE._

On the ice skating rink, Tezusa was skating freely. Then, suddenly somebody switched off the lights...

"What the-". She looked around her and she tried to sense if anybody's there. "Is anybody there???" she suddenly felt nervous. "Coach... Is that you?"

After a while some candle was lit at her right side. Then somebody switched on the lights again. And a sudden music was played.

"Happy Birthday, TEZUSA SAKURANO!!!"

Everybody greeted her. She was surrounded by people who were important to her life in skating. The coach was there, her friends, and her good rivals and friends in the competition.

"Aww... You guys... you are all so unpredictable, don't you know?" Tezusa said while her eyes filled with tears of joy.

They all laughed.

"Come on Tezusa, Make a wish and blow your candle now..." her coach said while he held the chocolate cake.

"Yah... Sure..." Tezusa took a deep breath and told herself her wish. 'I wish Pete would come back here on earth. I want to see him again. I want him to be here with me, forever.'

She blew the candle and everyone clapped their hands, the smoke-like air on the candle flew up and up, until it reached the heavens.

"Pete Pumps..." A deep and low voice called out.

"Hai, my Lord?" Pete looked up.

"Do you still remember the girl that you possessed before?"

"Of course, My Lord! Why would I ever forget her?"

"Good. Look at the window in front of you..."

He then looked and saw Tezusa having fun with her friends in the ice skating rink. 'Tezusa...' he thought.

"I am giving you a chance to live."

"My Lord???"

"Yes. I am giving you a chance to live once again on earth because of that girl's once sincere that's full of love birthday wish. She needs you Pete... Time will come when she will really need your help."

"My Lord, Is something gonna happen to her??? What kind of trouble will cross her path???" Pete asked eagerly and worried.

"You may go Pete..."

"But, My Lord I need to know!!!"

Then a sudden hole on the clouds where Pete stood on collapsed and now, he's falling again out of the sky.

"I will talk to you when time comes. When you reach the ground you will be a normal person again, people who had seen you die will have memories that you didn't die but you just fainted, again; in their memories, you are alive and nothing happened."

"So what do you think about our surprise to you Tezusa?" her blue green haired friend asked her while they ate the chocolate cake.

"Hehe... It was great, but I just don't feel complete..." Tezusa laid down her fork on the empty plate.

THUD!

Everybody looked at the place where they heard somebody tripped. And there a boy with yellowish brown hair tried to stand on the ice; he wore a blue shirt and brown pants.

Tezusa's eyes widened for what she saw. She wiped her eyes making sure that she's not dreaming and her eyes filled with tears again.

Her friend saw this and asked; "Tezusa... Are you okay???"

The boy heard the birthday girl's name and so he stood up straight. He looked around and spotted the girl he loved so much. He came closer to this girl and smiled. "Happy birthday Tezusa..."

'I can't believe it! Is this really Pete? I'm so glad!' Tezusa thought while tears started to run down through her cheeks. She placed her plate at her friend's lap and hugged Pete at once.

Pete just hugged back.

"Welcome back... Pete" Tezusa whispered to his ear.

Pete gave a satisfied smile.

"Who is this guy?"

"What is their relationship?"

"Is this guy Tezusa's secret boyfriend?"

The crowd around them murmured.

But the last question that Tezusa heard made her fire up. She looked around and said. "For your information he is not MY BOYFRIEND!!!!"

The crowd took one big step backward and sweat dropped.

"Hmp..." Tezusa then grabbed Pete's hand and they skated towards the skating rink door. "I'm gonna be back guys..." she told the crowd.

Still holding Pete's hand, she went to a corner where nobody could hear of see them.

Silence crept the air.

Tezusa grabbed hold of Pete's cheeks and stretched it as had as she could.

"YaaaaUUUooooCh!" Pete cried out. "Why did you do that for?"

"Hehe... Just making sure that I'm not dreaming."

"Then why hurt me, hen usually you should hurt yourself to check if your awake or not..." Pete complained chibi form.

"Hahaha..." Tezusa laughed with rose petal flowers surrounded her face.

"Tezusa..." Pete got stunned about Tezusa's happiness.

"Oh Pete... I really missed you, you know?"

"Yah... me too."

"May you give me 1 birthday kiss Pete?"

"I'd be glad to..."

He positioned his lips, put his right hand by the wall while the other was at his pocket and leaned closer to Tezusa.

When their lips were now 1 inch close, they heard somebody murmur at their side.

"Shh... Be quiet guys, their having a private conversation..."

When they glance slowly to their side, they saw Tezusa's friend watching them eagerly like a romantic television drama series. Pet and Tezusa blushed so red they trembled in fear.

"GUYZ!!! SHOW SOME RESPECT!!" Tezusa yelled at them at the top of her lungs.

"Wah... We're sorry Tezusa, we just thought of having some picture taking then we saw you 2 and then we weren't able to ask anymore." They all kneeled down and pleaded for mercy.

"Okay guys, just wait for me there on the rink we'll follow..."

"Hai, Tezusa!" They all smiled like nothing happened.

"Sigh..." Tezusa swallowed a deep breath.

"Hehe... then we better continue this later don't you think?" Pete grinned.

"Hehe... Guess so..."

Then, they both went back to the rink and started to take some birthday pictures. And everyone had a great time...

**(A.N.: Hope you liked this chapter... I can't wait to write my next chapter... hehe... PLEASE DO GIVE REVIEWS! I WILL TRULLY APPRECIATE IT.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE-**

**TITLE:** A BIRTHDAY WISH

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE._

FLASHBACK: Pete had already come back to earth on Tezusa's birthday. Although, something will happen to Tezusa that Pete must be ready for.

* * *

When the party had ended and people are starting to say their goodbye's to Tezusa, Pete suddenly looked down.

"What's your problem Pete? Didn't you have fun in the party?"

"No, no, no! I had fun!" he showed hand signal of disagreement. "It's just that, I have no where to go after this..." he scratched his head.

"What?! You came here without thinking about that?"

"Hey! The one who is up there just let me fall down to this rink you know?!"

Tezusa held her forehead. "Well, I'll just ask Coach if you can stay with us..."

"Really??? Thank you so much Tezusa!!!" he hugged her so tight she hardly breathe.

"C-c-an't... b-rea-th..." Tezusa stammered in search for air.

"Oh..." Pete then let her go. "Heheh... Sorry Tezusa..." He bowed.

Tezusa sweat drop.

After a while, her coach approached them.

"Oh, Tezusa, I think it's time to go home." the coach reminded her looking at his wrist watch.

"Oh, Yeah, but coach... I have a favor to ask you..."

"What is it?"

"Uhm, Can Pete stay with us for the meantime...?"

"What?!"

"Come on!"

"But... he's a guy..."

"So what do you call yourself???"

"Uhm, Sir I will be glad to pay you, like a rent." Pete insisted.

"Hmm... Do you have a job?"

"Uhm, hehe, I'll try to find one..." he said still not sure of what he was saying...

"Alright then... You may come and live with us for a while..."

"Thank you, Mr. Coach!!!" He smiled.

"Hm... Come on guys... Tezusa still has practice tomorrow..."

"What???" Tezusa asked looking so sad. "It's so tiring today, May I take a break just for 1 day..."

"No breaks Tezusa, your next competition is finally coming..." The coach turned his head left and right.

"Aww..."

Pete giggled. "You haven't change a bit..."

"Hmp..."

* * *

At home...

The coach leaded Pete to his room. "It's a good thing that we have a guest room..."

"Thank you very much Sir!"

"Okay, you may go to sleep..."

When the coach left him Tezusa came in Pete's room and sat on bed beside Pete.

"Hi Pete..."

"I didn't know you had a guest room here..."

"Hehe, Coach built it after my 1st prize championship last year..."

"Hehe, So did you get an interview from the man who you thought liked you." Pete teased.

"Arghh... you were the one who thought that. And, yes, I did get an interview from him..."

They paused for a while.

Tezusa gave a deep breath. "I'm really glad you came back Pete..." he looked at him blushing.

"I'm glad too..." Pete smiled blushing too.

He leaned closer to Tezusa that made Tezusa lie down in bed. Tezusa then closed her eyes. Pete then brushed Tezusa's violet hair with his fingers. And then, when their lips were 5 cm. close, somebody opened the door.

"Oh my, Sis!!! Am I interrupting you two?! I'm so sorry..." The brown haired girl then hurriedly shut the door.

Tezusa and Pete, sweat drop.

"Arghh... Everybody keeps on interrupting..." Tezusa sighed.

"Hehe, now let's continue."

Pete leaned again to Tezusa but somebody opened the door again...

"What happened!!!??" the coach saw them in a rather unexpected position. "Uhm, sorry!!!" He shut the door.

Tezusa stood up and went towards the door.

"Tezusa?"

"Hehe, it's seems that it's not time... We'll just continue it next time again..." she grinned.

"Hehe, yeah... good night Tezusa..."

"Good night..." Tezusa shut the door.

Outside Pete's room, she took second thoughts.

Then she raced inside Pete's room and locked the door.

She saw Pete already asleep. 'Hehe... poor little guy, he got exhausted...' she thought.

When she was about to leave again, somebody grabbed hold of her that she suddenly fell down on bed beside Pete.

'Pete's so unpredictable sometimes even though he's sleeping like a baby.' she thought as they faced each other and Pete hugging Tezusa like a pillow. 'He looks so innocent...'

She then leaned closer to him and she felt her lips touch his and then Pete moved forward that made them kiss passionately.

When Tezusa parted her lips to his, Pete kissed her again in the lips, now awake and hugged her tightly that he can feel Tezusa's whole body.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_(A.N. Hope you liked this next chapter... Probably the next chapter will all be about the problem that Tezusa will have to pass for the following chapters. Wih... I can't wait! What would be the trouble??? Hmm... Still thinking so, better give suggestions... hehe... I'd be glad to have some ideas...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N.: Hello! It's been a very long while since I've written in my ff. Haha. Sorry for the wait. I already thought of deleting the story but your reviews helped me push through. Oh well... Here it is! _

**-GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE-**

**TITLE:** A BIRTHDAY WISH

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE._

FLASHBACK: Tazusa's birthday ended good especially the part where Pete was allowed to stay at Tazusa's home again. They were also able to show their feelings through each other that night in Tazusa's room.

Footsteps were heard by the two sleeping couples by morning.

STOMP. STOMP. STOMP.

"Huh???" Tazusa wiped her right eye with her right hand. "What's the raucous down stairs?"

She turned around to see Pete when suddenly Pete gave a smack at her cheek.

"Good morning Tazusa." He smiled leaving the girl next to him shocked. But then, she started to look red all over. "T-Tazusa?"

Tazusa raised her fist while her head was suddenly burning with a furious fire. Pete in the corner of the room cried for help, chibi style. But then, Tazusa inhaled deeply and rested the fist the she raised down towards Pete's cheek and whispered to his ear. "This time, your safe. 'Cuz, of last night..." she smirked as she blushed.

Pete blushed and brushed Tazusa's hair and leaned to her and kiss her in the lips. There their lips met as soft as it could. But it suddenly broke when she heard her coach and sister scream.

"What the-?" Tazusa turned towards the door and ran to the living room. Pete just followed.

When they reached the living room, Tazusa saw the shattered glass scattered everywhere and by the corner of the room, she saw her coach and sister lying emotionlessly with scratches...

"Ah... The million dollar ice princess, isn't it?" A deep male voice suddenly appeared behind them.

Tazusa and Pete turned around and stepped backwards.

"Heh Heh..." The man was obviously a photographer with his camera hanging around his neck. "Just the one I was looking for. Come on now. Don't just stand there. Come and join me, my boss wants to see you."

"Tazusa...Stay back." Pete raised his arms straight in front of Tazusa for protection.

"Pete..." Tazusa's eyes twinkled.

"Aw. The teenage brat wants to be a hero does he?" The man dug his hand into his pocket and there he held a gun. He positioned the gun to Pete's heart. "Go on and be a hero or you know you'll suffer the consequences."

"Over my dead body!" Pete shouted.

"Hmp. Yah. Sure sure. But... you're already... dead aren't you?"

Tazusa and Pete got shocked while he laughed hysterically.

"H-ho-how did you know?" Pete asked nervously.

"Hm? Why of course I know. Well it's because I'm-" He unrobed his disguise and there a red fog circulated his being. "There... Isn't it obvious now?"

Pete's eyes widened. Tazusa saw this and looked confused.

"...Son of Satan." Pete murmured.

"Wh-what?" Tazusa asked, now holding on to Pete's arm tightly.

Pete just ignored Tazusa lest she might be closer now to death. He looked at her shivering eyes and looked at the Son of Satan. "What are you here for? Why do you want Tazusa?!"

"First things first, she already has the experience of being possessed right? Second, I wanted to make an experiment on humans. And third, she seems to be popular all over the world..." He grinned.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Now angrier than before Pete was ready to kill him even if it costs him his last chance to be with Tazusa.

Suddenly there a light coming from above the clouds that reached through his body.

"It's time..." A voice whispered to him in his heart.

"Yes, My Lord." Pete closed his eyes and prayed for something that will kill the Son of Satan. And there, his body shined and a white cross-like sword appeared to his hand.

"Strike his heart with this sword which is made up of holy water and fill it with the power of your love for that young girl over there." The voice clearly stated.

"I will do everything to save my Tazusa."

Pete is now wearing a white shirt and pants and he had wings. And there he looked at his enemy holding Tazusa; now unconscious, bridal style.

"Tazusa!" He tried to wake Tazusa by the sound of his voice, but no. The girl remained motionless.

"You have nothing to do now Pete Pumps." The man leaned to Tazusa's face while his lips were really close to Tazusa's.

"I won't let you!" Pete ran towards him pointing his sword to his heart but S. of M. was able to avoid it. "Hmp. He's fast."

The man was now 5 meters away form Pete. He then leaned closer to Tazusa, grasping the only chance and kissed the emotionless girl as blood dripped from their mouths while they kissed.

"T-tazusa..." Pete was about to loose hope when he remembered the good memories he had with Tazusa especially the time when he learned that they felt the same way for each other.

So then, he again positioned his sword to the man again and with no hesitation came to him fast. But when he was about to strike him badly, Tazusa covered for the man that made Pete stop. "Tazusa... Why?"

Tazusa was now dressed in a red blood like dress that matched her eyes and hair. Her violet eyes were sucked out by the Son of Satan.

"What have you done to Tazusa?!!" Pete cried.

"Hm... Nothing much. It is an experiment but, I never knew she was this powerful. Very good, my dear." The heartless man clapped.

"T-tazusa..." Pete looked at her now deep red eyes.

_(A.N: Well... I never thought that it would turn out like this... haha... PLEASE DO GIVE REVIEWS! The story is about to end... So.. Watch out for the next chapter...!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Whew... Sorry for everyone if I had written it kinda late. I had been very busy for the past days. hehe. Oh well. Hope you will like the last chap. But, get ready 'cuz it's gonna be long! hehe. Have fun..._

* * *

** -GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE-**

**TITLE:** A BIRTHDAY WISH

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE._

FLASHBACK:It was a total disaster for Pete to fight Tazusa. Will the Son of Satan's experiment be successful? What will Pete do?!

* * *

Pete had a very confused feeling and thought, "Argh, what am going to do know?!"

"Hmm..." The man looked at him and laughed devilishly. "What now Pete Pumps? Come on, fight me..."

"Why are you doing this to Tazusa! This is NOT FAIR!"

"Haha... Are you trying to make me laugh?! Hello?! Are you nuts? I am the great Son of Satan and as my father's son I don't do fair..." the mad man smirked. "Come now Tazusa. Don't waste your time there! KILL HIM!"

So then, Tazusa moved towards Pete so fast. When she was about to stab Pete by using a large sword with blood dripping to the ground, Pete positioned his sword sideways to defend himself. But then, The sword was so powerful he hardly kept up and moved away from Tazusa.

"...I am getting bored." the man who was sitted in a red blood dripping chair complained. And thus, Tazusa fought Pete with much force than before.

"Tazusa! Can you hear me?! Please stop this!!!" Pete cried out while he shielded himself from Tazusa's powerful forces that kept on hitting him so badly.

"Come on Pete, there's really no use in trying to call your GIRLFRIEND. I am the one who is controlling her now...Are you blind?" the man proclaimed.

The strikes that Tazusa gave to Pete were getting stronger and stronger. Pete was starting to wicker and little by little he felt he was about to fall down. Pete was about to loose hope when suddenly he heard a voice he knew it wasn't God, because the voice felt so warm to him. He thought it sounded familiar.

Then, the background turned black. He was sourounded by nothing. He was alone and the voice started to speak a again...

"Pete..."

"Pete..."

"Pete..."

The voice called for him and that gave him a heavy feeling in his heart.

"Pete..." The voice called for the last time and there lead a pause.

"Wait a minute..." He thought, "T-tazusa?! I-i-is th-that you?!" His eyes widened and he felt hope once again.

And there, Tazusa appeared before Pete's sight.

"Uhm... Tazusa, is that really you?" He looked at her from bottom to top.

"Pete... I know a way to kill the Son of Satan..."

"Really?!" He got surprised yet nervous inside. "Tell me!"

She sighed and inhaled deeply and held Pete's hands and positioned it to where her heart was. "All you have to do is strike your sword through my heart."

As soon as he heard this, he removed his hand from Tazusa's grasp and looked shocked. "Wha-What?!!"

"What are you trying to convey Tazusa? Do you want me to kill you?! 'Cuz if you do, I won't do it!" He crossed his arms and looked away from Tazusa's eyes.

"Oh please Pete. You shouldn't be so stubborn now in a time like this. Please, you have to trust me."

"But Tazusa..."

"No buts now Pete..."

"Please... Don't make me do this..."

And there Tazusa left and he was back again to the real situation where he was fighting Tazusa. Of course, The one sitted at the red chair felt something was wrong.

"PETE! What the hell did you do now, huh?!"

"Why are you asking that kind of question? Are you scared?"

"Hah! You think wrongly my dear Pete..."

"Whatever you say..." He looked down as a tear dropped form his right eye fell to the ground as he positioned himself to Tazusa's heart. He was ready and he knew he was doing it for the best yet he felt so sad and guilty...

"Hmp. What now? Are you possibly going to kill Tazusa, your only love." The Son of Satan challenged.

Pete grinned and told him, "I am not doing this for you, you know? I'm dojng this for..." he pierced Tazusa's heart as blood came drooling out from her body. "...Tazusa!" he screamed.

As Tazusa's blood dripped mercilessly to the ground, the devil laughed but then his laugh ended when he felt something in his chest. He felt a horrible pin the pinned his heart over and over again and there blood came out through all the parts of his body. Blood rushed out through his ears, nose and mouth. it was a horrible scene.

And there, Pete stood carrying the pale faced girl of his life. Her hair, eyes and clothing looked normal again and the blood that came from her heart just stained there but the wound was already gone.

Light spotted Pete's place and there God spoke. "You did well Pete..."

"What do you mean 'did well'?" He looked down and then looked above as tears came flowing down his cheeks. "Do you think this is a good thing?! Tazusa is dead now!"

"Pete, Tazusa is not dead. I gave her life again, thanks for your love and bravery she had another chance."

He wiped his tears and asked if it was real. And God answered yes.

"Okay then, I guess my mission here on earth had ended, right?"

"Hai."

"Okay, I'm ready to go back when you're ready my Lord."

"I am willing to wait..."

"Huh?" He asked confusedly.

"You don't need to go back. You had done your part and as a reward you can live your life with Tazusa on earth."

"R-really??! You're not joking?!"

"Why don't you want your reward?"

"it's not that, I just can't believe this is true."

"Well then, go now and live the life you want."

"Hai, my Lord! Thank you!"

On earth, Tazusa was lying in her bed while Pete sitted at her side as he stared at her. Tazusa then started to move her eyelids and then she was awake. Pete felt so happy.

"P-Pete?" she sitted carefully as Pete helped her.

"Hai..."

"Thank you."

He looked at her surprisingly because he thought that she had forgotten about everything that happened. He then smiled and nodded.

"Uhm... Pete..."

"Hm..."

"Are you here to say good-bye?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Hmp. I just thought that maybe you came here on earth because something is going to happen, like about what happened a while ago..." She looked down.

"Well, you got a point. Yes, I was sent here for that matter but I didn't know it would end up like this."

"Hmp. Well... If you're going to leave I better say goodbye for now."

He looked at her and giggled. "What are you talking about Tazusa?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about?! There's nothing to laugh about."

"Do you really want me to leave that much?" He asked seriously.

"Well... I had a chance to let you stay I would be happy about it."

"Well then..."

She looked at him with only one eye while the other was covered by her bangs.

"...You see. You don't have to worry no more." He held Tazusa's hand and looked at her eye to eye. "I promise that I won't leave you behind again."

As Tazusa heard these words, tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes. She then put her hands to Pete's shoulders and pulled him closer and as there eyes met closer. Tazusa closed her eyes followed by Pete and her glossy lips touched Pete's and there they shared their love for each other. They kissed each other passionately then suddenly. Somebody called for them at the kitchen.

"TAZUSA... PETE... Dinner is ready!" Tazusa's sister called.

They broke there kiss as Pete held Tazusa's right hand. "Let's go Tazusa..."

"Hai..."

They smiled and walked out her room, starting a bright day with lots of smiles. They knew somebody Satan would come back for revenge. But they knew, they will be prepared for the sake of their love for each other.

THE END.

* * *

_A/N: Wih! At last it ended! It was so long! I would be successful in this chapter... Oh well... Thanks for all the reviews! Please let me know your thoughts about this story. Thanks again. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Feb. 14, is coming up. Let your hearts be ready! AJA! hehe._


End file.
